camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Poseidon's Cabin
Poseidon's Cabin Description Poseidon's Cabin is low, long, and solid, with all the windows facing the sea. The outer walls are rough gray stone with pieces of seashell and coral and look like the bottom of the ocean floor. On the inside it has six empty bunk beds and the walls glowed like abalone. There is a fountain used for Iris Messaging in the corner by the window facing the sea. In one corner of the room, there is a space for each cabin member to put a pet. The counsellor (currently Jordan) sleeps in a special building built under the sea. He also keeps his cat there. The building is one of three gifts Poseidon gave to Jordan after he convinced Zeus to give back Poseidon his place on the Council. Residents Counsellor # Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas Lieutenant # Tony Felix Members # Anika Faust # Jordan Allred # Yarah Kalil # Michael Lympha Tempestas # Gabriel Farrell # Holly Xu # Kai Genova # Kendra Crawford # Louis Rayne # Kane Greene # Amy Nikitas # Stefan Nikitas # Angelica Liu Cyclops # Lenin # Hesoid Campers who are not year round # Azumi O'Neal # Courtney Cetacius # Vanessa Miller # Zeke Valconi # Karen Jackson # Violetta Chang # Myles de la Mer Up for Adoption # Inactive # Kali Knight # Maver Blanc Former Members # Jason Sinine (Left Camp) # Riley Reding (Broken Covenant) # Fernando Velasquez (Member of Ortu) # Sita (Water Nymph) # Josiah Oliver(Dead) # Nora (Water Nymph) # Aloisa (Water Nymph) # Anna Joy Smith (Left) Gallery Powers Offensive # Children of Poseidon have the ability to conjure a weapon out of water which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. They can also use this power to form other objects as well, at delimited size. Defensive # Children of Poseidon can survive falling from high altitudes as long as they land in water, they can also go as deep into the ocean as they desire without any effects from the water pressure. # Children of Poseidon have a slightly higher resistance to burns. # Children of Poseidon have the ability to create a dome shaped torrent of water, roughly two to three times the size of the user, which can be used to block attacks for a very short time. They can also use this power to form other objects as well, at delimited size. Passive # Children of Poseidon can innately breathe underwater. # They have telepathic connections to equine animals (horses, zebras, giraffes, pegasi, hippocampi, etc.), and while submerged in water they can communicate with other children of Poseidon telepathically. # They, and everything they touch, stay or become dry in water, unless they want to become wet. # They can make air bubbles form under water. Supplementary # Children of Poseidon have the ability to create minor earthquakes, only large enough to knock anyone in the immediate vicinity of the user off their feet, and only for a few seconds. # Children of Poseidon have the ability to Water Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more is energy drained, and there must be a substantial amount of water at both ends. # Children of Poseidon are able to telekinetically move water at a high rate. The larger amount of water used, the more energy it drains. Counsellor Only # Children of Poseidon can create small storms, using the rain and wind to knock back and distract anyone within the area. This causes the user to be vulnerable and stunned for a short period. Traits # Children of Poseidon always know their exact coordinates when in water. # Children of Poseidon can feel the difference between fresh water and salt water. # Children of Poseidon have a love for water, and generally excel at water sports. Treaties with other cabins Hades' Cabin Jordan have made a treaty with the Hades' Cabin. * We will try to get our respective fathers to work together. * We will defend each other if other cabins attack. Zeus' Cabin Jordan have made a treaty with the Zeus' Cabin. * We will try to get our respective fathers to work together. * We will try to not get in cabin fights. Apollo's Cabin Jordan have made a treaty with Apollo's Cabin. * My cabin will share the Apollo Cabin's shower time. * In exchange, we'll do half of each other's chores (Meaning my cabin will do half of their chores while we do half of our own chores and vice versa for the Apollo Cabin). Ares' Cabin Jordan have made a treaty with the Ares' Cabin. * We will share chores. * We have a mutual defence pact. * We will not dunk each others heads in toilets (again) Hephaestus' Cabin Michael has made a treaty with Hephaestus' Cabin. * Our cabin will provide silver for their cabin to forge. * We get priority in weapon creation and repair, unless a project is for the good of the camp. Aeolus' Cabin Jordan has made a treaty with Aeolus' Cabin. * We will help each other in all fights. Nemesis' Cabin Jordan has made a treaty with Nemesis' Cabin * We will not attack each other and will help if we are attacked Aphrodite's Cabin Jordan has made a treaty with Aphrodite's Cabin. * We have a mutual defence pact. * We will include each other in quests. Hermes' Cabin Jordan has made a treaty with Hermes' Cabin. * We will not get in cabin fights. * We will help each other if we are attacked. Enemy Cabins * Clock Category:Cabins Category:Children of Poseidon